Breaking Free
by prettykitty8694
Summary: sequel to black darkness! after 100 years of working for the volturi, alice desperately needs to find jasper. but can she break free from the volturi and will she be able to find jasper before the volturi can catch her? read & find out! sucky summary lol
1. Rut

**thanx for all the reviews on my last story. this is the sequel to Black Darkness so if you havent read it yet, i strong suggest you do cuz if you don't and continue reading this, you'll probably get very confused lol **

It had been a total of 100 years since that fateful and hateful day. Today was the anniversary of that day where I sold my soul to the devil himself in order to save the ones I loved. 100 years ago I had to leave my one and only love and my heart still hadn't healed. It never would until I found him again. 100 years in counting of nothing but sorrow and loneliness.

But of course, the Volturi didn't see my pain as a bad thing. They thought they were doing the right thing as always and never considers anyone else's feelings who are involved. They ignored mine for 100 years and wouldn't start now. Since I joined them, I really haven't done much. I rented a small but luxurious apartment a few blocks down and came here every other day. I would work a full 24 hours then have the next 24 hours off, but being so paranoid that I would run away (and I will run away) they hired some chauffeur to show me the sights and to follow me around on my day off like a stalker It got so annoying and even though she was always with me, I felt more alone then ever before.

I have been in the same country for 100 years now and even though Italy is beautiful, it was getting old. I missed Forks so much. I really need a change in scenery. Everyone that I knew human were all dead and gone now so the only friends I have were the Cullens, but I haven't heard from them since I left. I had no way of knowing if Jasper was still alive, even though there's a good chance that he was and is waiting for me.

I walked into the seemingly ordinary building filled with members of the Volturi. Basicly my job was to sit at a desk and look out for any possible attacks on the Volturi with my visions. I have been doing that for too long now. Only once, there was a threat I foresaw about the Romanians, Vladimir and Stefan, planning an attack but soon gave up. This was a huge waste of my ability but with mind readers here, I couldn't look into the future of my family.

"Good morning Miss Cullen." greeted my personal stalker, Miranda.

"Morning. How's James?" I asked about her husband.

"She's getting a little lonely since I've been assigned to you, but she's good." She smiled a warm comforting smile. Even though I hated being watched, I liked her company.

"Is she still looking for the Loch Ness Monster?" I inquired.

James has been looking for something worthy of being devoured by him so he has settled for real mythical creatures to taste their blood.

"Yup, but he isn't having any luck. No surprise there." she giggled and rolled her eyes.

I giggled a little bit. Surprisingly I have been smiling more often. I hardly did my first year here but I guess I loosened up a bit but I still hated the Volturi with a passion. Catching my reflection in a nearby mirror, I gasped.

"Oh! I need to go hunting pronto! My eyes are so dark." I exclaimed.

Miranda smiled. "Go. I'll cover for you until you get back."

"Thanks!" I yelled as I ran out.

I looked for the nearest clumps of trees. There were always a few stray deer over there. I quickly found a doe and drank her blood; not the best but it was satisfying. Time never changed my drinking habits. I still hunt only animals. I refuse to lower myself to drink the blood of a human. I will never go down that road. I reached the streets again and checked myself in a parked car's side mirror. My eyes were gold again and I still looked very young. Luckily for vampires, we don't age.

I gazed across the street at the Volturi building. It really didn't have a name so I just started mentally calling it the "Volturi building". I wanted nothing more but to run away from this dreadful place. Every day its the same routine. I sit at my desk for 24 long hours staring into blank space while visions came to me and on my days off, I spent them with Miranda. She slowly became a friend to me but I was long tired of the rut I made myself.

One day soon I will escape to find Jasper. I promise.

**short chapter i know, but i wanted to make sure you knew what she did and her life since the split. please review! much appreciated**


	2. Desperate

**thanx for all the reviews and for all of you who are wondering, james is a guy. i accidently put "she" a few times lol keep reading!**

I walked back into the Volturi building and sat down at my desk. I turned on my computer, which I never really use for work, and opened up a game of Solitaire. This is how I usually spent my day, just sitting at my desk playing computer games all day until my shift is over. After a few successful rounds and one failed round, I noticied something pink on my desk. A post-it:

_Alice,_

_Madatory meeting at 5:34 pm sharp_

_Convention Hall_

_Greater Good _

Ugh! Not another one of those stupid meetings where all we talk about keeping Romanians in order and how to better the vampire world. Blah blah blah. I've heard that speech so many times that I could recite it in 38 different languages including Mayan. And Mayan is a dead language.

"Miranda?" I called out.

As usual, she popped out of no where with a certain bubbly attitude that made me want to smack her. And I'm not violent.

"Yes Miss Cullen?" But she smiled the one that made me actually like her.

I held up the post-it. "Do I really have to attend this meeting? I've heard it thousands of times and plus, they really don't need me." I hoped somehow she could get me out of the meeting that made me want to tear my hair out from the roots.

"It's mandatory, Alice. You have to attend. Everyone in this building does. I'm sorry." she replied and I could feel the chain around my ankles tighten.

I can't take any of this anymore.

I sighed. "Okay, I guess one more meeting won't kill me." I wish it would.

Miranda smiled and walked back to her desk with a bit of bounciness as her slick brunette hair that was pulled back into a bun that perched on top of her head bobbed up and down.

I don't know how much more of this hell I can take. I haven't seen Jasper in 100 years and I'm going crazy being couped up in this dungeon. I looked at the clock on the computer. It read 5:13pm. Only 21 minutes until the meeting started and probably about 4 hours later, I'll be getting out of it.

I always thought by this time, I would be back with Jasper picking up where we left off. I didn't want anything more than to see his smile and to feel his hands caress my face and his lips against mine. Those moments I cherished and I wish I could relive now. I wonder what he has been up to since I left. He probably has been no better than I have.

I still remember his tortured face as if it was yesterday. I will never forgive myself for that.

"MEETING IN 10 MINUTES. FILE INTO CONVENTION HALL" came Allan's voice over the intercom system.

It was so annoying when they announced meetings and Allan's voice made it worse. He hasn't loosened up since I got here. Aro has him going around doing all his dirty work and Allan thinks it's an honor. Idiot.

One by one, everyone got up from their desks and started to head up the stairs to the Convention Hall on the 4th floor.

"You coming, Alice?" asked Miranda.

Her job at the meetings was to take notes on everything any of the council members said and to record names of all who participated into whatever lame topic they were discussing. So she carried a notepad and a pencil that was perched behind her ear, looking like at any shift in the wind would blow it off.

"I will head up in a minute. I just have to make a few calls." I answered.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." She was even more petite than me as she bounced her way to the stairwell.

At that moment when I picked up the phone, my brain got an interesting idea. I quickly looked up from my office space and no one was on the 1st floor. I slammed the phone down and sprinted to the door and out onto the street. I stopped and looked back.

"Goodbye hell on earth." I smirked.

I quickly ran to my apartment and cleared my closet and grabbed my keys to the yellow Porsche parked in front. I piled all my clothes in and hopped into the front seat and turned the key in the ingnition. I quickly glanced at the clock. It read 5:27. That gave me about 7 minutes until the meeting started and a few minutes to take role. So I had about 10 minutes to drive to the airport and get on a plane before they start to look for me.

I quickly sped out of the parking lot and screeched to 120 mph. The road flew by next to me and the wind whipped at my hair. I got to the airport in 5 minutes flat. I gathered my clothes in the shopping bags I saved. You never know when you have to make a desperate escape, and I was definately desperate.

I ran into the building vampire speed but quickly stopped once when I got inside and slowed to human pace even though I was on the biggest run of my life. I walked quickly to the counter.

"One one-way ticked to Seattle, Washington, United States please. And I'm kinda in a hurry." I added.

"That'll be $250 Miss." the woman answered in a heavy Italian accent.

I handed her my credit card and she quickly swiped it. She has definately had pushy customers before. Not even ten seconds later, she handed me my ticket.

"If you want to go right away, the plane is almost done boarding so I suggest you hurry. Chao." she said.

I was so grateful I got a great flight that left right away. I ran to the doors and handed the flight attendent my ticket and she led me to my seat. I didn't sit down for even 2 minutes when the plane lifted off the ground.

I was safe...for now.

I settled into my seat and now had to wait for like 5 or 7 hours. It would be so worth it in the end.

"Jasper, here I come."

**what did you think????????? sorry i havent written in a few days but it took me a little while to think of something. review plz!**


	3. Home

**thanx for the reviews! i was really eager to write another chapter so here you go!**

I flight seemed like it took a lifetime. But it was about 6 hours, 27 minutes, and 43 seconds....not that I'm counting. The 747 started decending while the pilot came over the intercom.

"Please buckle in your seat belts. The plane is landing." His voice sounded calm even though that there wasn't a speck of sunlight out and the clouds looked like it was going to rain any time soon.

I flagged down one of the flight attendants.

"Excuse me miss?" I said.

"Yes ma'am. What can I do for you?" she replied in a sweet voice. She looked almost grandmotherly. She couldn't be younger than 60 and her hair was starting to gray.

"Do you happen to have a brush and a mirror please? And could you please tell me the time?" I asked in my most polite voice I could muster up.

"Sure miss. It is 11:48pm and I will be right back with the brush and mirror." She smiled and slowly walked down a few aisles and opened a cupboard. She grabbed a small brush and mirror and made her way slowly back to me.

"Here you go miss." she handed me them.

"Thank you very much." I smiled at her.

I wanted to make sure I looked good before I got off the plane. Jasper will be so surprised when I appear on their doorstep. I held the mirror up with my left hand and brushed the tangly jungle of hair with my right. I hadn't changed my hair much since 100 years ago. But I did decide to go blonde with hair extentions once. I looked like a Barbie doll so I went back to the salon the next day to get it redone to my normal color and style. Now it looked the same as ever, but with a tamer style. My hair still stuck out, but just below my neckline.

Now that I made my hair look decent, I zipped my purse open and took out a tube of cherry lip gloss. It was Jasper's favorite. He'd always say the color complimented me perfectly even though the taste was aweful. Before I handed back the mirror to one of the flight attendants, I checked once more to make sure a strand of hair wasn't out of place.

It wasn't until I felt a slight jerk that I realized we landed. I quickly grabbed my shopping bags full with my clothes and ran out of the plane and into the airport. It looked slightly the same only the walls were made of crystalized glass. Even after 100 years, this place still hadn't lost its glow.

I slowly walked outside and looked around. It still looked the same. With 100 years gone, you'd think that arcitecture would've been improved. I just realized a problem. I left my car at the Italy airport. How was I supposed to get to the Cullens house without a car? Oh wait...duh! I can run. Wow, I could've literally slapped myself to the next country for that stupid blonde moment.

I giggled softly to myself and set off into a run to the nearest highway to Forks. It shouldn't take that long to get to Forks. 20 minutes at the most with my speed. The trees, cars, and anything else in between flew past me as I ran my heart out. I didn't even know how fast I was going, but then again, I didn't cared. All I cared about right now was that I was going to see my family again. I was going to see Jasper again. The reason for my existence will be standing next to me in no time at all.

I smiled. But my smile erupted into pure joy as I saw the first few houses of Forks. As I got into the center of Forks I slowed down, even though no one would really see me. It was nearly midnight. Forks has grown a lot since I was last here. It was still a town but it grew. There were definately more streets and houses and businesses I've never heard of. I walked by Forks High School. Out of all the schools I attended, Forks was one of my favorites.

I quickly got into the road to the house outside of town and sped up again. I was at the drive way in a few minutes. I stopped and took a deep breath. This was it.

I gazed upon the house I loved so much. There was just one solitary light on upstairs. It looked like it came from Edward's room but who knows? Maybe they rearranged rooms when I left.

I slowly walked up the driveway and onto the porch. I set my bags down and peered in the window. No one was in the living room but I could hear soft music playing and a few voices. The living room looked the same as it did. I guess because I was usually the decorator of the house, they didn't change it.

I hesitated slight as I lifted my hand to knock. I wasn't sure if I should just walk in or knock so I just settled on knocking.

The music abruptly stopped and I heard footsteps going downstairs. I touched my hair one more time before the door silently opened.

I heard two sharp intakes of breath.

"Alice!" I smiled big as I stared at Bella and Edward.

It seemed like the door couldn't open fast enough as they both jump at me with open arms.

"Alice! We've missed you soo much!" Bella shrieked.

I breathed in, taking in their scents. I missed them so much.

I was finally home.

**whatd you think?!?! I was really eager to write this one and the next one. the next chapter will probably be on tonight lol plz review**


	4. Reunited

**heres the next chapter! enjoy!**

Bella and Edward haven't changed much. Bella's hair was slightly shorter and darker than her usually chocolate brunette. Other than that, nothing has changed. Edward's hair was more of a beach blonde than a bronze blonde. Nothing else was different. I don't know how many minutes we were standing in the doorway hugging in silence. Finally we broke up.

"You guys have no idea how much I've missed you." I said.

"Come in, Alice." invited Edward. "And you never need to knock, you still live here." he smiled a warm smile.

I was so overjoyed that I quickly ran inside and jumped on the couch. Bella and Edward joined me.

"So, how was it working with the Volturi?" asked Bella.

I hesitated trying to word things right. "Hell." I just left it like that.

"That bad?" Edward asked.

"Way worse." I responded. "I did nothing but sit at a desk for 100 years and look into the future for possible threats of attacks on the Volturi. It sucked. And they were so paranoid that I would run away, they assigned a stalker to follow me around on my days off. Even though she was annoying, she was the only friend I had and she was a pretty good listener. But I didn't talk that much." I stared at the ground.

"That sounds aweful." said Bella.

"How are things here?" I desperately wanted to know.

Edward and Bella sighed at the same time.

"Not good. The vibe in the house has changed greatly since you left. We've all been talking about different ways to get you back, but we haven't been able to come up with anything. Jasper once flew to Italy, but came back the next day for reasons he didn't want to share. It's been hard on all of us." answered Edward.

I sighed. "I guess me leaving didn't help with anything. Where is everyone anyway?" I asked. No one else was in the house.

"They all went out hunting about an hour before you came here. Edward and I hunted yesterday so we'll be good for awhile. That's why we didn't go." answered Bella.

"Is Jasper with them?" I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping desperately that he was still alive.

Edward smiled; he obviously read my mind. "Don't worry Alice. Jasper went with them, but he hasn't been himself since you left. He's been keeping to himself and rarely talking. I don't blame him. I would do the same thing if I lost Bella." He smiled at her.

I exaled in relief. That's perfect! He was still alive!

"Do you guys mind if I head into the forest to look for them?" I asked.

"I'd be shocked if you didn't, Alice." smiled Bella.

We all stood up and they each gave me a warm welcome home hug. I quickly ran out of the house and into the forest near the house. I could smell their scents. They were definitely here.

I kept running for who knows how long. The scents were getting stronger. I was getting closer, I could feel it. I approached Bella and Edward's meadow and slowed to a halt. I saw them. My family were all there gathered and it looked like they were talking. I could see him. I could see Jasper! I quietly walked into the meadow so no trees were hiding me. Then I ran full speed towards my family. I spotted Jasper and jumped on his back.

"Ja-" I was cut off by being thrown across the meadow and slamming into a tree that cracked and fell on top of me. I guess they weren't expecting me.

The only part of my body that wasn't crushed by the tree was my arm and my whole body stung with pain. I could hear a little bit of laughing. It sounded like it came from Rosalie. Then I heard footsteps walking towards me. They probably couldn't recognize me with the tree on me.

"Did you see that vamp fly across? It was hilarious!" cackled Rosalie.

Emmett joined the laughter. I probably looked ridiculous.

"But who would try to attack you, Jasper? It happened so fast that none of us saw its face." asked Carlisle.

"Let's get the damn tree off of the bastard and find out." wow, Jasper sounded pissed. But he would lighten up when he found out it was me.

The footsteps came closer and the tree rolled slowly off of me. I heard 5 different gasps. I opened my eyes and they were staring at me with complete shock.

"Is that any way to treat someone you haven't seen in 100 years? Cause, I'd run up and hug her instead of throw her into a tree and have it collapse on her." I smirked and crossed my arms and just layed on the ground while they hovered over me.

While they were speechless, I took the time to see how much they've changed. Emmett had bigger muscles than before (I didn't even know it was possible for him to have bigger muscles), Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle looked the same, and Jasper's hair was darker. Other than that, no differences.

"Isn't anyone going to help me up?" I said, hoping someone would say something.

Finally, I got a reaction.

"Alice!" Everyone yelled and they all grabbed my arms and yanked me up with so much force that they flung me face first into the ground.

"On second thought, maybe I should just get up on my own." I said as I stood up from the ground, dusted the dirt off of me, and held out my arms for the hugs I knew I would be getting.

Esme was the first to hug me.

"I can't believe you're here!" she practicly shrieked with joy.

One by one, everyone gave me a welcome home hug except Jasper which he was saving himself to the end. As I approached him, he held out his arms. I ran into them and wrapped my arms around his back and crushed myself to him. He was finally with me. After 100 long years of waiting for the perfect moment to escape, he was here. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Alice." He whispered in my ear. He hugged me tightly to his chest.

"I love you. I've missed you so much." I said and raised my head to meet his eyes. They were filled with nothing but joy, happiness, shock, and relief. And love also.

He lifted my chin up and pressed his lips to mine. A frenzy erupted in me. My body missed his touch so much that it was like an electric jolt when he kissed me. I loved this feeling.

**hehe, what'd you think? idk about the ending of this chapter, i dont really like it but idk. i had to end it sometime lol plz review**


	5. Perfection

**sorry for the late chapter. i got really busy with school then my phone and internet got taken away. luckily i got my internet back lol here's the next one. plz review**

After what seemed like 100 years passing by, Jasper and I broke apart, but my lips craved more. It took us about half a second to realize that we were alone. Everyone must have went back to the house to give us some privacy. He took my hand in his and we walked further away from the house, deeper into the tree infested forest.

Neither of us said a word; we just bathed in the moment. We were finally together again. We walked to a small pond with flattened rocks on the banks. We sat on a large rock and he put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned on him.

"So tell me Jasper, are you surprised to see me?" I asked. I had been truly wondering that but the look of his face when he saw that it was me under the tree obviously showed me that he was really surprised.

"Very." His voice sounded different then last time. It was more rough and a little deeper. But I still loved it.

"How has life been here?" I asked again.

He sighed heavily. "Very, very hard. I couldn't stand to be away from you. I went to Italy several times to find you, but I never could. I knew you didn't want me looking for you, but I just couldn't keep myself away. I'm sorry."

My eyebrows crinkled. "Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for? It was my decision to leave and save you all. You shouldn't blame yourself." I caressed his face, making mental notes of every single detail of his face and features.

"But I agreed. What kind of a husband am I?" He face contorted in pain.

I gently placed my hands on his cheeks so he would look at me. "I want you to know something Jasper. No matter what you think, you have been the best husband ever. You are so much more than I deserve, but I am beyond happy that I have you. You have given me endless and unconditional love ever since we met." I put so much love into those words. I hope they'd get through to him. It pained me to see him blame himself.

He closed his eyes, hopefully letting my words sink in. Then out of nowhere, he kissed me. It wasn't an ordinary kiss though. This one was filled with 100 years of pain, worrying, and sorryness. **[i couldn't think of a word lol].**

I shut my eyes, grasping the moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He slid his arms around my waist. I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue started to caress mine. He was leaning against me, making me fall into the damp grass with him on top of me. My fingers tangled in his hair.

He moved to my neck and I leaned the other way to give him more room. My breathing was becoming uneven and I let out a low soft moan. Jasper moved back up to my lips and paused.

"I have been through hell waiting for you. It was well worth it knowing that you would be back in my arms again." He smiled then kissed my jawline. I pulled him closer to me if possible.

"Jasper..." I could say nothing more. I was completely at a lost for words as he continued to kiss down my neck. I pulled his face back to mine and crushed my lips against his in an urgent way. I wanted him so much. I needed him like I needed blood...even more than blood. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off and traced his rock hard abs. They were so perfect.

Before I could do anything else, everything turned to black.

_They're coming. Dozens...Hundreds. Cloaks surrounding me, pulling me back. But something grabbed my hand and tugged me the other way. _

_"Alice!" Jasper screamed. "I will not lose you again!" _

_I closed my eyes as my body broke apart._

I came back to the real world and gasped. Jasper looked at me with his golden worrysome eyes.

"What happened Alice?! Are you okay? Did you have a vision?" He grasped my arms.

"I had a vision." I didn't want to tell him the rest.

"What was it about?" I swear he was going to die with anxiousness.

I sighed. "The Volturi. They're coming for me."

**dun dun dun! please review! and thanx to all the people who have been reviewing and reading this story so far. i hope to get more viewers**


	6. Plan

**sorry i havent updated recently. i got really busy with singing auditions at school and i was practicing like crazy then i had to do the dancing audition which was really weird. i had to learn a whole dance in 3 minutes and then perform it in front of a few judges. so i've been kinda stressed out. but here's the next chapter for all of you who have been keeping tabs on this story ^_^**

His breathing stopped. Lots of emotions were playing in his eyes; anger, sadness, loneliness, love, passion, and worry. He crushed me to his chest and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I will never let them get you again. I will not lose you again, Alice. I won't let them take you away from me again. I'd rather die trying." he whispered.

If I could still cry, I would've broken down.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide the dry sob that was now creeping up my throat.

Jasper sighed. "I don't know. Let's go back to the house and see if we can come up with something. How long do we have?"

"Judging by the change in leaves in my vision, I'm guessing about 4 days. Maybe 5 at the most." I replied.

"At least we have time. It's not much, but every little bit counts." He stood up and held his hand out to me to help me up.

I grabbed his hand but pulled him down on top of me in the grass.

"I'm not done yet, Jasper. It's been 100 years. I want more time alone with you." I playfully giggled.

He smiled but it was filled with sadness. I knew he couldn't take another 100 years without me. I couldn't take that long without him again. We kissed passionately. Every kiss we shared was full of every emotion we felt without eachother. He moved to my neck again and both of our breathing became uneven.

He slid off my shirt as he moved back up to my lips and I unbuttoned his pants and slid them off as well...........

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, we walked hand in hand back to the Cullen house. Both of our minds were on my vision and before we even got to the front door, Edward burst it open with horror written all over his face.

"There is no way we are letting them take you again, Alice!" He practically yelled. He was really pissed.

"Edward, calm down. We'll think of something." I reassured him even though I didn't believe it myself.

He held the door open for Jasper and I as we walked in. Everyone was sitting in the living room on the couch and the floor. At once they all hopped up.

"What's happening, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed. I didn't want to see them upset. I just wanted everything to go back to normal.

"The Volturi are coming in about 4 or 5 days to take me back."

All breathing stopped and everyone displayed the same emotion: horror.

"How?" asked Emmett.

"I really don't know but it was just me and Jasper alone when they came." I replied.

"Well, we have to think of some way to save you from them." stated Rosalie.

"I really don't want to get violent." said Esme.

They all looked at me.

"Are we going to get violent?" asked Esme.

I paused and took a deep breath. "I think so."

"Then we better get to thinking." Jasper said.

**i know its a pretty short chapter but i dont have much time to write. i have to go to bell pracitce. so please review!**


	7. Idea

**again im really sorry for the big delay. right when i posted the last chapter, i came down with the flu for a week and i was sleeping half the time and coughing my stomach up the other half. it wasnt fun but here's the next chapter.**

Coming up with an idea to save me was easier said than done. No matter what direction I decided to take, the Volturi would always find me. At least that what was in the scenario in my head. We all sat in silence while each of us thought and re-thought again. Edward had so much tension displayed on his face. He was obviously trying to keep up with everyone's thoughts and trying to give people second opinions.

"No! That could endanger her life!" He snapped at Rosalie.

None of us looked up.

"That would work if the Volturi didn't have so many trackers." Edward turned his head toward Carlisle.

Still, no one bothered to ask what their idea was.

From Edward's comment, he must'vethought what I first thought: to just run away. The trackers crossed my mind. They had a few dozen very skilled trackers who could find anything and anyone in almost a moment's notice. They probably have some magic powers helping them kinda like me.

Another thought crossed my mind and I regretted it ever thinking of it. Maybe I should just go back to the Volturi to avoid the fight and save everyone again.

Edward's head snapped straight up. "Alice!"

At once, all heads turned towards me. Why they decided to acknowledge me, I dont know.

"It was just a thought, Edward." I replied.

All of us were spread out sitting on 3 different couches and I entwined my fingers with Jasper's.

"But you shouldn't think like that Alice. We just got you back and we are never letting you go back to them again." He said it with his annoying that's-final tone.

I sighed. "Well, obviously no one is having any luck thinking of a plan so my mind was wandering. I never meant for it to cross my mind." I could feel Jasper's grip tighten on my hand and a wave of calmness overflowed through me.

I smiled at him and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"How about us killing you?" asked Bella in a small voice on the smallest leather couch.

All eyes turned on her with completely shocked expressions.

"You know, fake it." she explained a little more.

"Fake my death? How would that work?" I inquired. She puzzled me. She thought very differently than me.

"Well, maybe if they see you dead, they won't bother you anymore."

I motioned her to go on. She can't just leave it like that. None of us still didn't get where she was going with this.

"Well, what if we went to fight them and someone accidentally killed you? Then they would leave thinking you were dead and have no intentions of returning and you would be free."

No one spoke. Even Edward was speechless and he usually had a lot to say. That could possibly work.

"It might work." I spoke finally.

"I dont know." Jasper said slowly as his eyes turned to stare at my face.

I gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand lightly.

Edward gave Bella a quick and swift peck on the lips. "Bella thats brilliant!" He exclaimed.

She smiled one of her embarrassment smiles. She would have been pink if she was still human.

"I'm still not sure. If we have to trick them, we have to make it look convincing. Alice would have to be in pretty bad shape." stated Emmett.

Were they actually going to hurt me?

They all sighed. It was clear that I had to be hurt pretty badly in order for it to be convincing.

"Do it." I said.

All eyes looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?!" yelled Jasper.

"I don't care how bad the pain will be! All of you are going to have to almost kill me for the Volturi to be convinced."

**dun dun dun! will they hurt alice in order to help her in the future? will the volturi buy it? stay tuned lol please review about my little dramatic twist**


	8. Deliberation

**sorry AGAIN for the long delay. my grandma ended up going to the hospital AGAIN for multiple leg surgeries. now it's spring break and im hoping i can write a lot more. she's finally out of the hospital and i have no homework so more writing time for me! yay! ^_^ if you guys havent already noticed, i just got a pretty big mocha so im running on a lot of caffeine lmao**

They all looked at me like I went crazy, but I figured that the only way to convince the Volturi that I was dead was for me to actually be dieing **[yes, i spelled it wrong again lol]**

"Alice, as much as everyone here loves you and needs you to stay with us, no one wants to hurt you in order to do it. Faking your death is a pretty clever idea, but we don't want to see you hurt." explained Carlisle.

I sighed. "I don't care. I'll get someone else to hurt me. You guys don't have to do it. All I want is for the Volturi to leave me alone and since we haven't been able to come up with any other ideas worth while, I have to do this." I replied in a slightly grave tone.

Jasper reached over and put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me to his chest. "I don't think I can bear seeing you that way, Alice."

I knew he was going to say something like that. But then again, what choice did I have?

"You could stay away while the whole showdown with the Volturi is taking place. Then you wouldn't have to see me like that." I replied.

Anger flashed through his eyes. "The hell I will! I will not abandon you like that! I will stay by your side the whole time." His grip on my shoulders tightened slightly.

"Then you are going to have to see me like that. But one of the problems with this is that none of you would never hurt me that much. None of you would hurt me enough to make me almost die." I stated.

Silence followed.

"Alice, please go with another idea." Bella said. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, but after all this deliberating, I think we should think of something else."

I sighed and looked at the clock. It read 5:57 pm and we sat down and started thinking a day ago.

"Time is running short, Bella. We have about 2 or 3 days left before the Volturi come and we've run out of ideas." I said. It was sad, but very true. We've been wasting so much time thinking of ways to save me that we won't have enough time to put our plan into action...if we ever thought of one.

"This is insane. Are we actually talking about almost killing you? None of us are willing to do it so who would we get?" Edward asked.

6 different sighs were made and silence took over the living room. I stared blankly at the carpet, not wanting to meet any of the eyes I could feel staring at me.

My mind started wandering away, thinking of all the people I've ever met and wondering if they could do me this favor. Or maybe I could find someone who hates me and wouldn't mind hurting me. But who hates me? I don't think anyone does. I'm never mean to people.

I gasped. I knew who I was going to get. I snapped my head up.

"I know someone."

All eyes continued to stare at me.

"Who would be willing to even lay a finger on you, Alice?" asked Emmett.

I didn't answer. For some reason, I felt like I had to keep their identities a secret from them. I had no idea why, but my gut just told me to. I would tell Jasper though.

I stood up and walked from the room. I walked slowly upstairs and into my room and grabbed Jasper's phone since I still hadn't replaced my Razr I broke 100 years ago. I quickly looked behind me to make sure I wasn't followed and dialed. After the second ring, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Miranda? It's Alice. Please, you have to help me." I begged.

"Alice? Alice!" she quickly lowered her voice to just a whisper. "Where are you? The Volturi have been going mad since you left trying to find you."

"I know, but I had to get out of there and return home. But I need your help. And James. They took me away from everyone I loved, Miranda. I want to stay here and be with them and make up for the last 100 years. Will you please help me?" I begged again.

Even though she worked for the Volturi, she was the only friend I had there. And I felt I could trust her.

After a long pause, she finally spoke. "I'll help. What do you need?"

**dun dun dun! i literally spent an hour thinking who she should call and i finally came up with this. i know you guys didnt really like her, but i wanted her to have a bigger part in the story. so please review! i will update more often and please tell me what you think. im not sure how this is going to play out lol please reivew! much appreciated!**


	9. Details

**thanx for all the reviews! ive been having a rough week so its nice to sit back and write more so ENJOY! [ik u people dont probably care but i love the capital J on here!] hehe im a dork**

"Just come to Seattle, Washington in the United States with James and I'll explain everything when you get here. Please try to be here within a day because I don't have much time left." I replied.

On the other line, I heard the soft squeak of a pencil writing. She was probably jotting down the city so she wouldn't forget. Miranda was always one to forget things easily.

"Okay, I'll try to be there as soon as I can. Luckily for you, James came home from his latest hunting trip to visit me yesterday." responded Miranda.

I breathed a sigh of relief. From the stories I've heard about him, he was a strong arrogant vampire who would give anything to be involved with some sort of violence or fight.

"Thank you so much, Miranda! I owe you big time! Anything you need, just call and I'll make it happen."

I feel eternally grateful to her.

"No problem, Alice. But can you keep us annonymous to your family? Cause I have a feeling that if they knew who we were, theyd probably rip us limb from limb. Miranda asked.

I giggled a little. "Okay, but I assure you that they won't do that."

"I have to go if I want to be there soon. I'll call you when I'm about an hour away from Seattle." Miranda replied.

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Goodbye."

"Bye."

The other end clicked and I flipped the phone closed and sighed. Now I just have to prepare myself for the upcoming beating. This was gonna suck and hurt so bad, but I loved my family more and this was something I could go through to stay with them.

I suddenly felt another presence in the room. I slowly turned around to find Jasper standing in the doorway with a strange emotion etched on his face. I really didn't know what it was.

He sighed. "Alice, are you sure you want to go through with this? We could find another way." He was begging me and his eyes were a bottomless pit of concern and pain.

I sighed and walked to him. I weaved my fingers through his and leaned on his chest. "Yes, I want to go through with this. With this way, the Volturi won't ever bother us again and we can live in peace once again." I smiled.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closer.

"How much did you hear, Jasper?" I asked.

"I heard enough to know that when this is all over, I'll have to kill this James guy for doing that to you." There was a hint of humor in his voice and I smiled.

"You don't have to see me that way, you know. Even though I want nothing more than for you to be by my side the entire time, I'd understand if you didn't want to stay with me while dying. Well, almost dying anyway."

His arms tensed up and held me tighter.

"There is no way I'm going to abandon you. I'll be with you the entire way."

As if to seal his promise, he gently touched his lips to mine.

I looked into his golden eyes and touched his cheeks and smiled. "I have no idea why I was blessed with such a wonderful and incredible husband I don't deserve."

"And I have no idea why I was granted the honor of spending my existence with a woman so beautiful and perfect in every way whom I don't deserve."

I smiled as his compliments sunk in and kissed his cheek. He held me close until we heard footsteps walking up the stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but aren't we in the middle of discussing?" asked Rosalie.

Jasper and I walked hand-in-hand down the stairs with Rosalie behind us. I waited for her as she took her seat beside Emmett.

"Well, I've taken care of everything. They are on their way and will be here within a day. But they have asked me to keep their identities a secret and I respect their wishes. So I'm sorry, but I can't disclose their names."

A short silence erupted. It lasted for only a few minutes when Bella spoke up.

"So now that's taken care of, what should we do now?"

I sighed. "I have no idea. I guess do stuff to pass the time."

And with that, I walked out of the room with Jasper following close behind me. The talking in the living room started right when Jasper and I walked out of the house discussing frantically.

We kept walking for awhile in a comfortable silence, just enjoying eachother's company. I could tell he wouldn't let me out of his sight until this is all over, fearing that the Volturi would take me away and he'll never see me again.

**well, what do you think so far????? i have a few tricks up my sleeve for the next few chapters but i need to know how good this chapter is so i know which ones to do lol so PLEASE REVIEW ^_^ and thanx to all who have reviewed or favorited **


	10. Not This Way

**thanx for all the reviews! i've got a few ideas for new stories so im gonna work hard to get this one done so enjoy!**

All I wanted to concentrate on while waiting for Miranda to call was Jasper. I put him through so much since this first all began with my vision of black darkness. It seems like everything he felt was permanently etched into his face that looked so tired and pain-filled yet so joyous and glowing. How could such a combination exist in harmony like that? I guess that's one of the things that made him special.

I took his hand in mine as we walked for what seemed like days but in reality, only hours. We both have said nothing since we left the house. Just being with each other was all that we needed as we absorbed every possible moment. Once in a while, I laid my head upon his shoulders and we'd stop for a few moments while we stood there. But then I'd raise my head and continue walking through the thousands of trees. I wanted nothing more than for all this to be over so every day could be like this, just the two of us together forever.

We got to a small clearing. The humans were probably cutting down trees. I could have sworn the forest was bigger than this last time I went walking. I sat down on the fairly dry grass and Jasper joined me, still hand-in-hand, and I laid my head against his chest. This isn't supposed to be this way. Love shouldn't go through so many bumps and heartache. It should be like a fairytale, like everyone dreams. But it's not. I inhaled and unexpectedly let out a broken sob.

A little alarmed at my sudden outburst shattering the silence, Jasper gently stroked my hair. I couldn't stop as I let out more severed tearless sobs.

"Alice, please don't cry." I could hear the pain in his words, which made me cry even more.

His arms wove around my waist and he pulled me close. He placed his head on the top of mine.

"Alice, what's wrong?" he asked.

I took a moment to catch my breath and to stop my crying.

"Everything, Jasper. Nothing is right. Everything is wrong. It shouldn't be like this, but it is and I feel so helpless because all I did was instigate it." I replied in a voice that sounded like it was drowned in tears.

I hid my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms tightened around me.

"Alice, none of this is your fault. It hurts me so much to see you blame yourself for all that has happened. I know love isn't supposed to be like this. But it's with all the obstacles that makes everything stronger in the end. We just have to get there." his loving tone comforted me.

I smiled slightly. Jasper knew that I was talking about love too when I said everything even though I never directly came out and said love shouldn't be this way. That was one of the millions of things that I loved about him.

"But what if we don't have an ending?" I asked.

He paused, thinking.

"We will have one." he replied after a few moments.

_I hope so. _I thought to myself.

We stayed in that position for who knows how long. Both of us were inhaling each other's scent and basking in the togetherness. Jasper's phone vibrated in my pocked and I reluctantly unhooked my arms from his neck to retrieve it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alice. It's Miranda. I'm nearing Washington and the plane will land in a little less than 2 hours." Miranda replied.

"I'll be there to pick you and James up. How's the flight so far?" I asked.

"A little weird considering it's my first time in a plane. But James has been on planes a lot for his little hunting trips so he thinks I'm a wuss for thinking its weird." She softly giggled.

"Tell him I'll have to kick his butt when he gets here. I may be small, but I'm tough." I giggled myself. "Well I have to go so I'll see you soon. And thank you so much Miranda for doing this."

"It's no problem, Alice. I'm just repaying you for helping me with a few things before. Goodbye."

"Bye."

The other line clicked and I closed the phone and handed it back to Jasper.

"She'll be in Seattle in about 2 hours so we should leave in about an hour to pick her and James up."

He smiled sadly. I knew he didn't want me to go through with this, but what choice did I have? We both got up from the grass and I wiped the stray grasses off my jeans and shirt. Jasper held my hand and bent down to touch his lips to mine. Knowing we were on a tight schedule, we both reluctantly pulled away and headed off back to the Cullens house.

**so whatcha think now?! im a sucker for romance so i thought i'd add something in before ........ well i'll have to let you figure out whats next ^_^ please review and i'll show my appreciation in the next chapter for all who review :]**


	11. Betrayal

**thanx for reviewing!**

**to show my appreciation, this chapter is dedicated to Leah Bo Beah, Disney Princess3, The Southern Newborn, NaleyIsLove 23, april nicole, INeedEdwardMoreThanLifeItself, MaggieCullenx3, Two Kinds Of Crazy [the stupid period wont work lol sorry], Jazzy, Sarah Elizabeth Emily Woods, and Flyingtothestars. they reviewed at least once during this story ^_^**

**YOU GUYS ROCK! :D**

We arrived at the Cullens house in about 30 minutes flat. We stopped at the small porch and I looked into Jasper's eyes. I sent him every emotion I was feeling at that moment; love, worry, relief, and confidence. He slightly squeezed my hand as he opened the door for me and we both stepped in.

No one moved from their places since we left. Everyone was still in the living room discussing, but as usual, the talking quickly cut off when we entered and all eyes went on us. Jasper quickly and quietly sat down on the nearest empty love seat while I just stood in front of everyone. He never really liked being in the spotlight and having attention.

"Jasper and I are leaving in about half an hour to pick them up. They will be staying in the forest for the time of their visit. We will be taking my Porsche." I stated then sat down next to Jasper and took his hand in mine.

All eyes followed me and were now staring. I furrowed my eye brows.

"What?" I asked.

"Alice, this is crazy. Why do we have to do it this way? We still have some time left." asked Edward.

I sighed. "We've been through this already. We don't have enough time to come up with something better and we could at least give this a try. If it doesn't work, then..." I cut off.

I didn't want to think about what would happen if it didn't work. Everyone could tell that too.

"Alice, this will work. I won't let it fail." Jasper said in the most comforting voice he could muster.

I hung my head. There still was the possibility that it could fail. But I have to think positive. It will work! I need to become my old self again. I snapped my head up, turned to Jasper and smiled a bright smile, letting the light spark off my white teeth.

"You're right! It will work!" I said cheerfully.

Everyone was a little surprised at my new change in personality. All eye brows even shot up. I giggled a little. My new optimistic attitude must've been a little weird.

"What's with new optimism?" asked Rosalie.

"Haven't I've always been optimistic?" I asked.

"Not for awhile I guess. The mood here was dull when you left and we were rarely happy." said Carlisle.

"Well, I wasn't happy either, but I'm determined to change that. Starting now. I'm not going to let negative thoughts hold me back. I'm going to concentrate on the positive so this will work." I said with so much confidence.

They all stared at me with dumbfounded expressions. Yup, I definately caught them by surprise. A thought struck me then. I ran to the kitchen and looked at myself in one of the spatulas to see my reflection.

"Damn, I need to go hunting before we go." I said while looking at my darkening eyes.

I quickly looked at the clock and dashed out of the house. I had fifteen minutes to find a deer or two. I heard 3 different pairs of footsteps following me. I looked back to see Jasper, Bella, and Edward on my tail. I stopped unexpectedly and spotted a doe. I hated this part of hunting; the killing. Even though they were animals, they were still living creatures just like humans.

I quickly snapped her neck and drank. It tasted kinda stale yet satisfying. I looked behind me again and they were staring at me.

"What?!" I was getting a little irritated with all the staring. I like attention and all but it's annoying.

"Nothing." replied Bella.

I shrugged my shoulders and danced to Jasper's side. It has been so long since I danced, and it felt as good as air to a drowning human. He wove his arm around my waist and all 4 of us walked back to the house. Jasper and I didn't go in. We just headed straight into the garage and I slid into the driver's seat of my yellow Porsche. Jasper sat on the passenger's seat and held my hand.

I smiled as I gazed at our hands. Jasper always made me so much more relaxed and better then before. I slowly kissed his cheek, letting my lips linger on his face for a few moments. He closed his eyes.

"You okay?" I asked.

He opened his eyes. "I always am when I'm with you."

His voice sent a warm fuzzy feeling throughout my entire body. Only he could make me feel like this. I put the keys in the ignition and sped off onto the highway.

We didn't say anything the entire way. As we started to pass signs leading to the Seattle Internation Airport, I felt him tense up. He was dreading meeting the people who are supposed to hurt me. It goes against every moral he has to not kill anyone who does. I love how he is so protective of me. I'm the same with him.

Their were hardly any cars in the parking lot when we arrived. I parked and turned off the car. Before getting out, we stared into each other's eyes for a good long minute, trying to analyse our thoughts and emotions. We got out of the car and swiftly entered the building. Very few people were in lobby, waiting for people to get off the plane.

The doors opened and everyone flooded out. Despite the few people waiting, there were hundreds coming out of the plane. I spotted Miranda and waved her over. Her face was contorted with regret and pain, as if she were crying. She finally walked up to us.

"Miranda, what's wrong?!" I asked.

"Alice, I'm so so unbelievable sorry! I had no choice!" she sobbed.

"What do you mean?!"

I looked up and cloaked figures were walking towards us. My breathing stopped as I realized that the battle was over before it begun.

**dun dun dun!! hehe, i felt like writing a cliffhanger today so there we go! i promise to update tomorrow or after tomorrow so you wont be anxious for long ^_^ please review!**


	12. Unnecessary Sacrafice

**thanx for the reviews! i decided to post this new chapter a little bit earlier than usual cuz ik i hate it when i read a story and it ends with a cliffy lol enjoy! **

**one favor tho! can someone tell me when new moon is supposed to be in theaters??? **

I gasped as at least a hundred of them surrounded us. Jasper quickly wove his arm around my waist and held me tightly . A low growl ripped through his chest. I just stood there, completely flabbergasted. How could this have gone all wrong already? We were barely starting it and it was now over. I can't go through this again! I just can't!

Right as my thoughts and emotions were starting to get hysteric, I suddenly felt a warm wave of calmness engulf me. I looked up at Jasper, who's face was anything but calm.

A few figures approached me, but Jasper jerked me away to his other side to keep them from getting closer to me.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jasper's voice was ice. No wait, it was much colder than ice and very, very dark. Normally, it would've scared me a little to hear him speak like that, but this was definitely an exception.

"Calm yourself, Jasper." Allan stepped forward from the group of 3 who approached me and slid off his hood. What's with the Volturi and their medieval fashion?

"We can settle this without violence. But I do wish we could talk in private." he continued.

"If you didn't want this to come to violence, then why did you bring so many people? And why are you in charge, anyway?" I asked, making my voice as angry as I could.

"Just in case it resorted to violence, my dear Alice." he answered.

Jasper's eyes glared with anger and fury as he called me his dear Alice. Allan seemed to ignore him and gestured to the doors leading to the parking lot. As they started to file out, Jasper and I reluctantly followed. Miranda came up behind us.

"I'm so sorry!" She sounded like she meant it, too.

"Why, Miranda? What have I done to you?" I asked without even looking at her.

She never responded. Jasper's grip on me tightened and pulled me closer, even though our bodies were already touching. He quickly and swiftly kissed my cheek as we went through the glass double doors and into the outside. Luckily it was about 1 in the morning, so the humans wouldn't see much if anything erupted. We followed the members of the Volturi until they stopped in a very secluded area just off the highway. They all turned to face me and made a circle around us once again. Allan stepped into the middle of the circle.

"Alice, we would like it if you came back with us to Italy to continue working for us."

"No." I plainly said as I my free hand grabbed Jasper's free hand. His gold eyes bore into mine, while he silently sent me the waves of hope and encouragement I needed. My gaze flickered back to Allan who had an amused expression on his face.

"Is the reason why you won't come because of Jasper?" he simply asked.

"The main reason. I also have a family who I dearly love and I can't part away from them. I gave you 100 years of my life. Can't that be enough? You've made me suffer, making me want to die every single day because I knew that would be better than to work for you. And yet, I still stuck through it for 100 very long years. I need my family now. Can you leave me alone for the rest of my existence?" I rested my head on Jasper's chest, waiting for the verdict.

Allan seemed thoughtful and he waved his people down to discuss. We were told to step away and give them privacy to discuss without eavesdropping so Jasper and I sat down on the edge of the highway while the whispering started.

"Alice, no matter what they say or what decision they've reached, I will not let you go back with them. I would have to be dead before that happens. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I will never lose you again." He hugged me tightly to his chest.

I smiled. "Don't worry, Jasper. I have no intentions of going back. I will stay right here. This is my place in life. I belong standing next to you."

I leaned my head up and kissed him with as much love and passion I had in me, which was a lot.

A small broken voice came up behind us. "Um..they've reached a decision."

I turned around to find Miranda. I refused to meet her gaze since she sold me out as Jasper and I got up, fingers still intertwined with each others. We slowly walked back to the secluded clearing and entered the circle and faced Allan.

"After a quick discussion, we've come to the decision that if you won't come with us willingly, we'll take you by force again." he stated with so much calmness.

My dead heart shattered and the throat constricted. No! Not again! I can't take this! Jasper quickly wormed his arms around my waist and crushed me to his chest.

"NO!"

Surprising, neither Jasper nor I yelled that. We all turned around to find Miranda.

"I will not let you take her!" she screamed with hysteria.

Had she gone crazy? What was she trying to do? Get herself killed?

"What are you suggesting, my dear Miranda?" asked Allan with shock and surprise clearly coloring his voice.

"A life for a life. You take mine and give back hers so she can live free with her family."

What?! No! I couldn't let Miranda do that.

"No, Miranda! Don't do this!" I yelled.

"Well," Allan paused, thinking over Miranda's offer. "We havent disposed of anyone today, and it will be entertaining. All right Miranda. We kill you and Alice will go free."

Before I could protest, Allan ran over to Miranda and ripped her cleanly apart while someone started a fire. I finally found my voice.

"NO!" I shrieked as I tried to run over to stop Allan, but Jasper's strong arms held me back. "Jasper let go! I can't let them do this to her! Please!" I begged.

He shook his head. Even though I knew I couldn't save her, I still had to try. With as much strength I could muster, I pulled against Jasper's grasp and broke free. I ran over to Allan as he started to throw the first pieces of Miranda's form onto the fire.

"NO!" I yelled again while kicking him square in the face, making him drop the remainder of the parts that were in his hands. Unfortunately, I knew it was a lose-lose situation. About a dozen arms restrained me back as Allan recovered and threw the remainder of the pieces into the fire. She was gone. Miranda was gone. I knew this, but I still fought against the restraints. Allan was now furious that I had kicked him. He came over to me and punched me very hard and painfully across the face. I would've screamed, but I refused to. My cheek was now throbbing.

"How dare you, Alice!" He screamed.

"Bastard!." that was all I could say.

The arms holding me back, released me as I fell to the ground. Guilt washed over me as I realized that because of me, the only friend I had for 100 years was now dead. My good friend was no longer alive because she was too noble. And for what? Saving me? I'm definately not worth saving.

I opened my eyes in time to see Jasper punch Allan in his shoulder blade, knocking his arm completely off. Allan howled in pain.

"Never ever hit my Alice ever again! You do and it will be your head next time instead of your arm!" He yelled.

Jasper quickly ran to me and picked me up in his arms with ease.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper." I whispered as he gently touched my throbbing cheek were Allan had struck me.

"No, Alice. I am sorry." He said as he sped off down the highway towards Forks to warn our family.

**i had no idea i was gonna kill off a character when i started writing. it just kinda happened lol please review! ^_^ very much appreciated!**


	13. Monster

**thanx again for the reviews! i had a pretty crappy day at school. it was like test after test after test after test [i think you get the picture lol] but i just got into the writing mood so here's the next chapter! ^_^**

**and thank you very much april nicole and DisneyPrincess3 for giving me the date :D u rock! thats like my new catch phrase now. lmfao**

My cheek still stung from Allan's blow while Jasper kept running. The pain just wouldn't go away even though it should've by now. Or at least the pain should be diminishing. But it wasn't. I placed my hand on my injured cheek. It took me a moment to realize that I was still in Jasper's arms.

"Jasper, let me down. I'm okay now." I quietly said.

He stopped and carefully set me down. Jasper slowly brought his hand up to my face and removed my hand from my throbbing cheek. His fingers trailed over it and silently bent down and kissed it. He must've sensed that it still hurt. Or maybe he just really wanted to comfort me. Either way, it was working. I smiled slightly.

"Thanks." I whispered. I had no idea why I was whispering, but it just seemed like the right moment to do so.

He sighed. "We should probably get going. We'll be at the house soon and the Volturi will definately follow us. We have to get there in time to warn them."

I looked around me and we were already past Forks, standing on the highway leading up to our house. Had Jasper really carried me that long? I guess I didn't realize how much time went by. My mind was kind of fried at that point. It still kind of is I guess. I couldn't get Miranda's lifeless form out of my mind. It was stuck there like super glue.

The last thing I saw was Jasper's worried face when my vision left me and my surroundings disappeared.

_There was a knock at the door. Carlisle walked over to open it, but the door was thrown completely off its hinges. Through the door debris and dust intruded 10 members of the Volturi while the others stayed outside. Jasper quickly pulled me to his side as the fight continued where it left off._

When my sight returned, I realized Jasper's hands were vigorously shaking my shoulders. Satisfied with me out of my trance, he stopped shaking me but kept a firm hold on my shoulders.

"What was it about?" he asked, anxiety coloring his tone.

"You were right, Jasper. They will follow and another fight will break out." I looked at the ground, not wanting to meet his gaze. I was afraid he would blame himself for this and I just couldn't look at his face while he did.

I heard him sigh as he placed his hand on my cheek with slight pressure to make me look at him. His eyes were kind as I examined them. He softly brushed his lips against mine.

"None of this is your fault, Alice." He obviously misread my emotions. But it still was my fault and I was a monster for it.

I groaned loudly. "I wish everyone would stop telling me that none of this isn't my fault! I know that it is! If I never had run away from the Volturi, they wouldn't be here fighting us! If I hadn't run away in the beginning to figure out my vision, they wouldn't have taken me! If I never had these stupid visions and was just normal for once in my entire life, they wouldn't even bother looking me over!!" I snapped with an unneccessary yelling tone.

Jasper's eyes grew wide with shock and his eyebrows shot up. He was not expecting my outburst. But right now, I didn't care. I stared at his eyes, seeing my reflection in them. I truly saw what a terrible person I had become. No, person is too much for me. I'm a terrible monster who deserves death and nothing more. I had to get away to think. I had to lead the Volturi away from my family to stop causing them pain.

Without a second thought, I ran the opposite direction of the way to the house. I heard Jasper's worried calls after me and I heard his footsteps trying to catch up, but they slowly faded away as I tried to lose him by going through the trees like a maze without looking back as my heart slowly tore in thousands of pieces.

**again, i didn't know what i was gonna write until i got to the middle lol ik its a short chapter but please review and i promise the next chapter will be much longer ^_^**


	14. Thoughts

**heres the next chapter! i tried to make it longer cuz i hate reading short chapters cuz there's always more you can write so here you go!**

**thanx for the reviews! and im sorry, alice ran away again for like the 3rd time. but everything will be good ^_^**

I ran for what felt like forever. No one was chasing me. No one was trying to hurt me. I wasn't going to die. But then why was I running like my very life depended on it? I tried to shake away my thoughts and clear my head, but they stayed in place. But why was I running in the first place? This wouldn't do any good. Even though I wanted to stay away from my family to keep from hurting them, I would only put them through pain even more. This sucked. I wanted nothing more but to go back, but how would I face them? How would I face Jasper after I had just ran out on him? I practically heard his dead heart tearing as I got farther away from him.

And now, I'm alone. I heard no footsteps. In fact, I heard nothing at all. Even the wind refused to blow. My mind was free to wander, but I was terrified of what it would think of. I already knew I was a monster, but did the others see me like that? I knew they wouldn't, but then why did I see myself this way? Even though they kept telling me over and over that none of this was my fault, I still knew that in some way, it was. Sure I wasn't the one that was going to fight my family, but I was the one who caused all of this. I wouldn't let the others tell me any different.

As I got more engrossed within my thoughts, I became uncomfortably numb. It was like I couldn't feel any emotions, like whenever I have a vision. I guess with all the thinking and all the emotional ups and downs, my body just got tired and went into an unfeeling mode.

Suddenly, a twig snapped behind me. Trying to suppress a gasp, I quickly turned around. Allan was staring at me with so much hate and frustration in his eyes that smoke would've came out his ears.

"I am not done with you, Alice Cullen!" he snapped. His tone was ice and dark.

"Well, I'm done listening." I said in the most calm voice I could make as I turned around to walk away.

Before my legs could go anywhere, Allan's hand clamped down on my shoulder and pull me with enough force to make me turn around and stumble back. His bangs flew into his face and even though his eyes were covered, I could still see the blood red tint. He looked around and waved his man forward to surround me to make any chance of escaping disappear.

"I see Jasper has left you." A smirk formed on his face. "Poor little Alice, all alone in the woods." He cackled.

Whatever he was thinking, I didn't want to know. He walked over and towered above me. He reached his hand down and slapped me across the face on my non-injured cheek. The sound of it was like a gunshot; he hit me that hard. At once, pain shot through my body as I yelped a bit. I brought my cold hand up to caress my cheek to make the pain go away. My effort was futile as pain still throbbed through my cheek.

Strangely, I had no will to fight back. I felt no need to.

"What's the matter Alice? Too scared to take on the big boys without your precious Jasper?" Allan taunted.

A fire erupted within me, but still, I didn't want to fight. Jasper really wasn't the reason at all why I wasn't, but then again, I really didn't know what my reason was. Something just told me not to.

"He has nothing to do with this!" I snapped back.

This only added wood to the growing fire within him.

"Of course he doesn't. Why else would you be wandering around these parts alone? You and I both know that he would never leave you in this type of situation. So why isn't he here now?" he asked.

I looked down at the ground, refusing to answer. This prooved to be the wrong thing to do. Infuriated at my lack of response, Allan grabbed my throat and held me up in the air, my feet at least four feet from the ground. His fingers dug into my neck as it threatened to snap. I screamed with as much oxygen I had left to scream with. It came out a piercing cry, but it didn't bother Allan in the slightest as he continued to squeeze harder. I slowly closed my eyes as I realized that this would be it for me. My neck will snap and they'll dispose of the rest of me. Allan just wanted to have his revenge and fun.

I thought about Edward. He was the best brother anyone could ever have. With his mind reading ability, he always knew what to say whenever he comforted me. He was so protective of his siblings and was always there to lend a hand. Before he met Bella, I was usually the one to put a smile on his face and I loved that I could. He rarely smiled before Bella came into his life I would miss him.

I thought about Rosalie. She was the best shopping girlfriend ever! We would have so much fun at the mall and we usually didn't buy anything unless the other approves, which was usually all the time. She was self-conceded most of the time, but underneath her exterior, she was a beautiful person. She had a kind heart and showed love and compassion. I would miss her.

I thought about Emmett. Him and his bets were always entertaining. He was always idiot and bet against me when I had premonitions on my side and every time, he would lose. He's a sore loser, but his consistency was the best. He was always there when I needed him. He's just a huge, lovable teddy bear to me. I would miss him.

I thought about Bella. She was my best friend. She hated going on shopping sprees with me, but the time we spent was fun. I helped her a lot when she was human and helping her with Edward troubles. When she became a vampire, me and Jasper practically saved everyone's lives. It was so worth it. I would miss her.

I thought about Esme. She was the mother I never had. I should say the mother I don't remember. One day, Jasper and I just appeared on their front doorstep and she welcomed us into their family with open arms and unconditional love. I always cherished all of our projects together, whether it was designing a cottage to planning a wedding. I would miss her.

I thought about Carlisle, my father. His happy-go-lucky attitude was contagious and his non-violent morals saved all of us. Everyone didn't feel like the monsters we were because of him. We adapted to his lifestyle choice of feeding on animals. And, as Esme did, welcomed us with open arms and treated us like long-time members of their family. He never called it a coven. I would miss him.

I thought about Jasper. I wanted him to be the last thought in my mind as I died. He was my everything; my love, my best friend, my soulmate, my rock. I savored and cherished every single moment we spent together from the first time we met in the diner to running away from him. They all weren't the best memories, but either way, I spent them with him. I have no idea what I'd do if I didn't have him. I would gladly sacrafice my life for his. I loved him with every fiber of my being and I wanted to spend the rest of my existence making him feel the same way, even though he already did.

A smile formed on my face as Allan squeezed harder and a sickening crack was made.

**DUN DUN DUN! will alice die? will jasper save her? is there a happy ending to this story? stay tuned**

** hehe, sorry another cliff hanger! please review ^_^ **


	15. Run

**sorry for the cliff hanger but i made myself write another one so here ya go.**

**btw, ik alice seems really weak and vulnerable but just wait. she'll be kicking some serious butt later :]**

I heard the snap. I felt the snap. But, to my surprise, the snap wasn't my neck and Allan was no longer holding me. I fell to the grass and looked up to see Jasper with his back to me and holding Allan's arm which was snapped into a 90 degree angle to the left. Allan was growling with anger.

"How dare you!" he shrieked as he reached up to punch Jasper in his face with his good arm. I guess he healed fast since Jasper punched his arm off.

Before his fist could touch him, Jasper grabbed it and swung it around Allan's body, pinning it against his back as another loud crack was made and his arm completely snapped off again. Jasper through it to the ground as Allan howled in pain. I looked around at the cloaked men surrounding us. Their faces showed absolutly no emotion and no intentions of helping Allan.

I glanced back to Jasper and Allan as they glared at each other more hate in their eyes then through all of hell. I had to stop this. I knew the rules of the Volturi. If one is killed, any member of the Volturi can instantly execute the accused murderer without trial. I had to stop Jasper from killing Allan even though as much as I wanted him dead, I had to save Jasper.

Just as Jasper was crouching down to attack Allan again, I placed my hand gently on his shoulder. At once in one fluid motion, Jasper snapped his head up to face mine. His eyes were black. No, darker than black if even possible. They had no speck of mercy in them as he bared his teeth and growled at me. But instantly regretted it as pain washed over his face as I realized it was me, that I was the one who snapped him out of his killing mode.

I got on my knees and placed my other hand on his other shoulder.

"Jasper, please. You have to stop." I spoke with the most comforting voice I could.

Shock colored his features. "Alice, he was going to kill you! I have to do this!" He pleaded.

I looked down. "No you don't." I quietly said.

"Alice, I....I....I just can't..let him live after what he has done to you." he stuttered.

I sighed. "I know that you want to kill him. But if you do, the Volturi around us will instantly kill you without a second thought. That's the reason why they haven't done anything to help Allan. I don't want you to die. I couldn't ever live with myself if you did." my throat constricted, preventing another dry sob. This wasn't a good time to do so.

Jasper caressed my cheek with his soft fingers as he was in deep thought. I closed my eyes at his touch, forgetting that we were being watched. I didn't care.

He smiled slightly. "Alright, I won't kill him. I'd rather us both live than me dying without you."

A smile appeared on my face as I closed the space between us with a gentle but passionate kiss. Suddenly, Jasper was torn away from me as Allan grabbed his head and threw him to the nearest tree. The impact Jasper made with the tree caused it to collapse on him. Infuriated, I jumped high in the air and kicked Allan across the face with so much force, that a loud crack was made as I swiftly landed on the ground**. [i tried to make it sound like a ninja kick..i dont think it worked out lol] **

"That's for hurting Jasper, you bastard!" I yelled as he fell back. I ran over to him and grabbed one of his legs and snapped his knee into an upright L position. "And that's for making me miserable ever since the day I had that vision!"

I quickly ran over to Jasper and lifted the tree off of him. I grabbed his hand and we took off running towards the Cullens house once more. We ran like hell. Both of us wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Trees flew past us as we gained speed, never looking back.

After some intense running, Jasper suddenly stopped. Surprised by his halt, I looked back at him and ran smack into a tree. I could literally see stars circling my head like they do in cartoons.

A grabbed my head to make my mind stop spinning. "Whoa, head rush."

I slowly walked back to where Jasper stood motionless. He looked really tense. "Jasper, what's wrong?"

"Alice, I have to know something." He went no further.

"Anything." I pressed on.

He hesitated slightly. "Alice, why did you run away from me?" he asked with sorrow in his tone and pain in his eyes.

I looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze. "I felt like I had to leave. I was the one causing our family stress, so I just thought that by going away, I wouldn't be hurting them. And I feel terrible about everything. No, worse then terrible. I haven't even thought of a word to call me that would describe how horrible I feel."

Jasper was silent for a second. I still kept my head down, refusing to look at him. I gasped slightly as his arms wound around my waist and pulled me close. He didn't say anything; he just held me. And that was all I needed. My arms wrapped around his back. He leaned his head on my short shoulders and placed a comforting and gentle kiss on my neck.

I tilted my head up as our lips met. My hands moved from his back and placed them on his cheeks as our kiss began to deepen. All too soon, we heard rustling nearby and voices. We instantly knew it was the Volturi. Jasper took my face in his hands.

"Alice, I will stay back to try to stall them so you can get back to the house. You must promise me something, though. No matter what you hear, don't look back and keep running." his urgent tone scared me. He must know something that I didn't.

My throat started to tighten. I didn't want to leave him, but I had to trust him. "Okay, I promise Jasper."

Jasper crushed his lips against mine before he told me to run. I ran. I heard sickening sounds of trees cracking, yelling, and howls of pain. I wanted nothing more but to go back to be with Jasper. But I couldn't break the promise I made. I won't let him lose trust in me, so I kept running until eventually, the sounds faded away as I approached the house.

**btw, this wasnt the whole alice kicking butt thing i was talking about lol that comes later**

**plz review! **


	16. Reliving

**heyyy! sorry i havent updated in about a week. things have been so hectic at school. my chorus concert is coming up and my group bailed out on me so i have to sing a solo :[ wish me luck. my sister is putting the finishing touches on her wedding for next month so i had to go get shoes for the wedding and get fitted for my jr bridesmaid/candlelighter dress. then finals are coming up pretty fast so im studying a lot. then in 2 weeks i have my piano recital to do but i really dont have to worry about that. I've got Let It Be by the Beatles down solid :D and to top it all off, my bell choir is performing in a week and all of us have to practice xtra hard cuz we really aren't ready for performing yet. so WISH ME LUCK WITH EVERYTHING :] so enough with my boring life, back to the story! ik ur eager to find out what's next! ^_^**

The house was just ahead but I slowed to a human pace. I looked at my surroudings. It had to be in the middle of the night because it was pitch black. Even the moon refused to show itself. For being the middle of the night, it was too quiet. I heard nothing but the soft rustling of the leaves beneath my footsteps. But nothing else.

This frightened me. It scared me a little too much then I expected. Why couldn't I hear Jasper anymore? I didn't run for very long. A sickening sensation engulfed me and my breath caught in my throat. Something happened to him. I just know it. With that in mind, I quickened my pace as the house came into sight. There was only one solitary light on which looked like it was coming from the living room. I ran full speed up the driveway and onto the porch. The door opened slightly before I could get to it.

I slowly walked in, not sure how to start. I really didn't have much time to waste explaining. As I expected, everyone was sitting in their normal places in the living room. I sat on the only empty loveseat couch as all gazes went to me.

"They've got him. They've got Jasper!" I had to hold my breath to prevent a sob from escaping me. It showed in my voice.

All eyes shot up as looks of horror were made on their faces.

"What? How did this happen?" asked Carlisle.

I took a slow deep breath before starting. "Jasper and I arrived at the airport like we planned and waited for my friend. Her name was Miranda. When she got off the plane, we spotted her and waved her to us. When she walked over, she was hysteric saying she was very sorry and that she had no choice. That's when we were surrounded. The Volturi found out from Miranda my whereabouts."

I took another slow deep breath before continuing on. "They took us outside, we talked, and Jasper and I were sent away so they could reach a verdict. When they called us back, they said they would still take me. Before we could do anything, Miranda sacraficed her life to save mine. I tried to save her! But I was too late!" My voice was thick with despair. I didn't want to relive this.

"I fought back and Jasper and I escaped and ran. We didn't run for very long before ocean waves of guilt collapsed over me and I couldn't take it anymore. So I ran away from Jasper." I looked down at the floor, ashamed and not wanting to meet any of the surprised stares I could feel burning at me.

"That proved to be a huge mistake. The Volturi caught up with me and one of my former bosses went sadistic and was about to snap my neck when Jasper came in and fought him off and saved me. We ran after that for about the third time. We heard the Volturi approaching and Jasper told me to keep running and he'll stay back to buy me some time to get here. So I ran. And I kept hearing trees cracking and Jasper's cries of pain. Then it went silent." I put my face in my hands and let out a much needed sob.

I heard a few sharp intakes of breath and I looked up to see everyone staring at me with sadness, worry, and pain in their eyes. I let out a straggled breath. "I won't be able to forgive myself after this. I can't live without him! Something terrible happened to him. I know it!"

At once, Bella reached out and made calming circles on my back to comfort me. But her attempt wasn't working at all. "Alice, everything will be okay."

I shook my head. "No, it won't. They will never leave me alone and I don't want anyone else dying on my behalf. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Immediately, Carlisle got up from his couch and knelt in front of me. He opened his arms and embraced me in a tight fatherly hug. After a moment or two, I felt another pair over cool arms tighten around me. I looked up to see Esme with a small smile on her delicate face.

"This will end, Alice. We will get Jasper back. I promise you that." said Carlisle without any glint of doubt in his voice. He was full-on determined to end this.

I faint smile appeared on my face as Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Edward joined their embrace creating a giant group hug to comfort me. We stayed like that for awhile without anyone breaking the silence before pulling away.

"So what do we do now?" asked Bella.

Emmett stood up and punched the air and boomed, "We fight! I will not my brother get torn to pieces by the damn Volturi."

I winced slightly at his choice of words, but was grateful that we weren't going to sit around waiting for them to find us. Suddenly my sight faded and my environment swirled around me.

_They gathered outside the house, pulling Jasper to the front. Allan stood above him as one of the members used their special ability to cause Jasper writhing in pain on the ground. His cries were ice daggers plunging into my heart as I ran to help, but was stopped instantly by Carlisle._

_"Stop!" He shouted, surprisingly not at me._

_The writhing didn't cease. It grew._

_"Jasper!" I shrieked. _

_"Alice!" he screamed back. "Get away from here! Don't worry about me!"_

_"Not a chance in hell!" I shot back._

_Jasper howls of pain suddenly stopped as Allan bent forward and sunk his teeth into Jasper's neck as he screamed one last time and his eyes went black and glazed over._

I screamed. Everyone looked at me in alarm. Carlise bent down to my eye level and placed his firm hands on my shoulders.

"What did you see?!" anxiousness taking over his voice.

"Jasper." I paused. "I saw him die."

I fell to the floor and my sobs came unceasingly.

**i wasnt sure where to stop it so i hope this was a good spot. plz review! and i promise that the next chapter will be up sooner than this one ^_^**


	17. Standing Up

**heyyy! im back! again! lol im kinda surprised i updated this early cuz tomorrow is my choir concert with my SOLO yay! not really. im not really excited lmao thanx for all the reviews YOU GUYS ROCK ^_^ if you havent noticed already, im just a teeny bit hyper! lol sorry**

**quick question. lmao when i typed quick, i put quack. haha insider. back to the question**

**does anyone know if its official that stephenie meyer is writing midnight sun or not?? cuz im confused on that whole ordeal**

My world swirled and crashed down before my eyes. So what was I still alive? My heart shattered at the very thought of losing Jasper. He was my everything. I couldn't live without him. Life had no meaning without him in it. He was like the stars. They light up the night sky in every beautiful way every single night. He lit up my life like that. I wouldn't be bubbly or happy or giddy without him by my side, lighting me up every moment. He was the one person that always kept me going. I wouldn't- _couldn't- _lose him.

I layed on the shag carpet by everyone's feet. I could feel the tense and worry-filled gazes burning a hole in my back, but I refused to meet any of them. I had no idea what my eyes would show them. I didn't trust my emotions right now. Edward bent down and laid a comforting hand on my shoulders and gave me a small smile to try to reassure me that nothing would happen. Of course, I didn't believe his kind gesture. I had to save Jasper. I would have to die thousands of times before I would let him die.

"Alice, sweety. I know this isn't the best time, but did you happen to see anything in your vision that would give us a time frame?" asked Esme, reluctantly.

Bless her heart. She didn't want to say anything but I could tell that she wanted us to have enough time to come up with something. I referred back to my horrible vision. In the background of it all, I could see a faint glow of the sun starting to peek up from the horizon.

"It looks like around dawn, if not before." I answered, heavyness overtaking my voice. "What do you suggest we do?"

Rosalie looked out the window and gasped.

"Oh shit!" she shreiked.

Everyone snapped their heads to look out the window. What I saw made my stomach coil into a severly disformed overly-twisted pretzel. All eyes widened in surprise and horror.

The sun was starting to surface and several figures could be seen walking towards the house.

No! This couldn't be happening! We need more time! Damnit! I mentally scolded myself for not realizing the time was nearing as the figures got closer and eventually stopped about 100 yards away from the porch. As they all lined up behind one another, they reminded me of soldiers rampaging the streets in war. Well, if it's a war they want, it's a damn war they will get.

I quickly stood up from the window. I'm tired of running away like a scared little girl. I'm tired of thinking myself as weak and a coward. I'm tired of pulling others into my own messes and putting them in danger. I'm tired of feeling responsible for all the terrible things that have happened. I'm tired of people controlling my life. I'm going to take control from here on out.

I turned to face Carlisle and Esme and gave them swift quick hugs before speaking.

"I don't want you two to get involved with this. I know you guys are strongly against fighting so I don't want you partaking in this. Please either stay in here or run."

"But Alice-" started Carlisle, but I cut him off.

"I refuse to involve you two. I will not have my family broken because of me."

I turned towards the others.

"Same goes for all of you. I want you guys to run. I don't want you here fighting with me."

"Alice, we are not going anywhere. We are staying here by your side and we are going to get Jasper back. We are helping you whether you like it or not. We are a family and families don't abonded each other." spoke Edward.

I shook my head and opened my mouth to protest.

"I don't want to hear it Alice. God, sometimes you can be so stubborn. When are you going to get it through your thick skull that we are all in this together?! **[lmao wow high school musical moment there] **smirked Emmett.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not the only one who is stubborn around here. But I'm strongly against this. I can't let you go with me. I have to do this on my own. It was my fault this started, so I'm going to end it." I stated matter-of-factly.

"You are _NOT _doing this alone, Alice. End of story. Whether you like it or not, we'll be right here with you every step of the way **[haha now a little disney] **You can't take on the Volturi guard by yourself. You'll surely be killed and I will not let that happen." ordered Carlisle.

I sighed. When Carlisle said something, it was always final. "Okay, but please, don't get hurt." I begged.

I saw a few eye rolls and I smirked a little bit.

"Okay. Let's show them what the Cullens are made of and the reasons not to mess with them!" I said triumphantly.

"Yea!" Emmett punched the air.

Rosalie playfully smack his arm for being a little childish, but amusement shone in her eyes. We all turned towards the door and one by one filed out to face the Volturi for one last time. This _WILL_ be the last time and we _WILL_ win. I refuse to let my vision come true.

**i think i'll have about 2 or 3 chapters left before ending this story and starting with a new one. i've got a really good idea for another story so plz put me on author alerts if you want to read it. but you'll just have to wait and find out what its about. please review ^_^**


	18. Confrontation

**heyy! i say that a lot dont i? lol hope you guys dont mind. well i had my choir concert yesterday and my solor ROCKED! thanx Ilithya who made me a little less nervous lol now i just gotta get through my bell concert, piano recital, and my sis's wedding. trust me, it isnt gonna be easy. i'll update as soon as i can which will probably be tomorrow or the day after. so HERE YA GO ^_^**

**and thanx to april nicole who answered my midnight sun question ^_^ thanx bunches**

I honestly didn't know how to start this. Should we talk first? Should we just attack? Ugh! We should have thought of something before we came out, but it was too late for that. The Volturi guard lined themselves up into a 2 layered half circle that stretched out long. We made 2 short rows in the middle of the half circle. I was in the front row with Carlisle to my left and Edward and Emmett to my , Bella and Rosalie made a shorter row behind us.

I turned my head to look at them then to my sides, looking at everyone one last time. They showed determination on their faces but nothing else. If anything else was there, I wouldn't of seen it. For me, I was determined but of course scared. I tried screwing up my focus to look into the future but it told me nothing. It was like someone had put a block on my ability but I shook off that feeling.

For a few moments we all just stared at each other, taking in the amount of danger each one was giving off, which was unfortunately for us, a lot.

"What are they thinking, Edward?" I whispered so low that they wouldn't hear me.

His face contorted in concentration before answering. "They are thinking so much at once, it's hard to decipher. But they are becoming impatient. Apparently they've been waiting for us to make the first move. We better soon." He whispered back at the same volume.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Where's Jasper?!" I demanded with a lot of force and power in my voice.

I heard a small chuckle and a vampire stepped forward. It surprisingly wasn't Allan. In face, Allan wasn't anywhere in sight. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I started to put the pieces together. I turned my head to look at the approaching vampire. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were crimson and piercing. But it wasn't the exact shade of blood red that human drinkers had. **[lmao human drinkers? idk dont ask i couldnt think of anything else] **It had a little tint of purple and green to it. I made myself a mental note to research it later. It was so intriguing.

He had shaggy brunette hair that flailed it every direction in a tame bed-head way. He had a slightly bigger nose than average and a half moon scar near his chin. Judging by looks, he looked like he was turned in his early or middle 20s. And of course, he had on one of those tacky black floor length robes that covered his feet. He kept walking until stopping about a foot away from me. I took a cautious step back as he gave me a fake-genuine smile.

"Where's Jasper?!" I demanded again as I looked down the rows of the guard searching for any sign of him, but sadly, there was none.

He chuckled once more. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Spade, one of Aro's many sons and I will be taking over this situation since Allan could no longer fulfill his job." His voice was acid as each word spit from his mouth.

My heart plummetted as I put more pieces to the puzzle together. If Allan is gone, then...

"What happened to Allan?" I asked, my voice becoming a little shaky.

"Well, let's just say that your dear friend Miranda is no longer alone." **[i have no idea why i keep making them say riddles and not giving them direct answers. it just fits their personality lol] **

Again, I looked around frantically for Jasper, hoping with every fiber of my being that he was somewhere in that crowd. But still, he was nowhere to be seen.

"So, does the mean that Jasper is..." I choked my words and couldn't finish, fearing what he would say next, knowing that my life would end after he said it.

He smirked evilly. "I'm sorry to say that you have lost everything." he said, with no hint of actual regret but more like triumph.

My legs became heavy as I could feel the weight of my body collapse over me. Jasper couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. My dead heart shattered as I whipped around to face Edward.

"Is it true?!" my voice cracked.

Edward screwed up his expression in concentration, trying to find Jasper's inner thoughts. Please god, please let this be some sort of cruel trick. I can't live without Jasper. Hope filled every single cell in my body as I held my breath waiting for an answer.

Edward's eyes suddenly darted to the nearest trees behind Spade.

Spade laughed. "I see you've found him Edward. Still, it doesn't matter. Alice, you will lose everything." He waved his hand at the guard as they seperated, creating a walkway into the center of the half circle.

Two of the largest guys I've ever seen walked forward dragging a limp form by the arms. My breath got caught in my throat as I recognized the those blonde curls. I let out a straggled gasp.

"Jasper!" I shrieked.

His head instantly shot up which made me horrified. He was burned several places on his face, arms, and legs while his clothing was ripped. At least 8 different scars were added near his neck and pieces of his skin were missing. His arms and legs were bent out and snapped out of place as venom ran down from his mouth, down his neck, and onto his tattered shirt.

"Oh my god, Jasper!" I screamed again.

"Alice!" his voice was barely above a whisper, but I could still hear it.

Jasper made the grave mistake by trying to bit the arms of his captors. Jane stepped out from the formation and used her ability to make him writhe on the ground. He never screamed or shouted in pain. He just winced, but made my heart collapse in multiple pieces.

The battle has begun.

**another cliffy! i think i have about 2 maybe 3 chapters left so please review. and ik Spade is a weird name but it was either that or Slade but i thought Spade sounded more threatening. idk im a weird girl lol**

**my next story is another alice and jasper story! it will be called Coming Back. should i give you guys the summary? i already have the first chapter done but i wanna finish this before i post it. but anyone want a summary????**


	19. authors note

**hey guys! im so sorry that this isnt an update but it'll take me a few more days to get the next chapter up. im having trouble wording things cuz im not a very good action writer so im reading a few things to spark my imagination**

**all of you who wanted the summary to my next story got one in ur email so please tell me what you think**

**again, IM SUPER SORRY that this isnt an update but i promise i'll have another chapter up within a few days**


	20. Slow Motion

**hey guys! sorry for the late update. i got busy with my piano recital, was late a lot to class so i got in trouble, and i really didnt know what to do for this chapter so i hope you guys like it. and if any of you got my summary for my next story, please tell me what you think of it. and if anyone wants my summary, just review and say so ^_^ **

**enjoy! **

Everything went into slow motion after that. My only thought was to get to Jasper. I looked around at my family and gave them a slight nod as I advanced forward, with my family trailing close behind. At once I saw a blaze of fire ignite which made a huge sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. They were expecting killings. They were that desperate. The last thing I ever wanted to see was one of my beloved family members being torn apart and thrown into the flames. I winced slightly at that thought, but pushed it into the back of my mind. All my concentration had to be on this.

Immediately, the guard split their 2 rows to become one long line, surrounding us in a circle. They left no room to escape. Jasper was instantly thrown into the middle and I set off in a run to get to him. Before I could comprehend, the two vampires who dragged Jasper were suddenly in front of me and grabbed my arms. We were instantly set into a dance.

Because of my small form, I had agility on my side, not to mention the help of my visions. As they threw punches towards me, I dodged their fists and swiftly jumped in the air and slammed my foot into their faces with as much force I could make before landing.** [again with the ninja kick**]. I felt a sharp pain in the joint of my arm. I cried out in pain as I snapped my head to my arm to see one of the vampires teeth clamped on my arm. I could feel the venom engulf my body and cried out again, but despite the agony, leaned down and grabbed his ankle and flung him across the clearing into a tree, breaking it clean in half.

The other guard was instantly shocked that a person as small as me could throw a huge vampire with so much force. I took that opportunity of his distraction to clamp my teeth down on the crook of his neck, filling as much venom in my mouth and into his wound. He yelped and grabbed my arm and threw me near the single burning blaze.

I hit the ground with a loud thud and quickly scooted away from the fire. I was barely an inch from the inferno. I looked around for the first time while rubbing my new bite mark on my arm. I hissed when my hand came in contact with my wound, but still kept my gaze onto the unfolding battle before me.

Everything became fast again. Edward and Bella were taking two vampires each head on. One of them was Demitri. I shuddered at that thought as every vampire feared him. My gaze shifted to Jane who was engaged in a clash with Rosalie. Emmett was hovering over her, covering her flanks as at least a dozen vampires came running at her. Thank God for Emmett's strength or else he would have never been able to keep up with the ongoing attacks. My gaze continued to drift and fell upon Esme. She looked so out of place. I've never seen her fight before and her expression showed that she was more the reluctant to engage in such brutality. It was so strange seeing her plunging her teeth into a younger looking vampire. I instantly shot my eyes to Carlisle, who looked just a reluctant as Esme. He was locking a vampire in a head lock as his wild side took over, teeth baring and everything.

I instantly looked away as I saw the embers of the fire shirt as limbs were thrown in. I shuddered as I heard numerous growls, wails of pain, and snaps and cracks all around. I had to get my head back in the game. **[omg another high school musical moment. wow lol]**

My head snapped to Jasper who was less than twenty feet away from me, struggling to stand but falling to his knees. He instantly saw me looking at him.

"Alice!" He called out.

Without a second thought, I ran over to him and embraced him in my arms, never wanting to let go.

"Jasper." I breathed. "Don't leave me again. Please."

"I won't." he muttered, but I felt him tense up as a growl escaped his lips.

I turned around to find Spade leering over us, shifting his weight back and forth on his legs, acting very impatient. I quickly stood up and let go of Jasper. He slowly fell to the ground as the weight of the new venom in his system collapsed over him. I stood in between him and Spade. He was not going to get through me to Jasper. I would not allow that.

"If you want him, you'll have to kill me first. And trust me, I won't let that happen." I threatened.

He sneered. "Dear Alice, now why would I want you dead? You are the reason we are here in the first place. If you would have been a good little girl and stayed where you were put, we wouldn't be in this mess and your family wouldn't be risking their lives to save yours. We have not gone through this much trouble to leave you now."

I was sick of him talking. "Shut up! I'm sick of having people decide for me. It's about time I stop listening to you guys and started doing what I wanted. By the end of this battle, one of us will be dead."

I quickly advanced forward as we engaged into another dance. Only this time, it was to the death. One of us was not coming out.

**like i said, im not an action writer. but how did i do??? please review. i really want a lot of feedback so i can make the next chapter a lot better. this was definitely not one of my better ones. but please review. much appreciated ^_^**


	21. Encouragement

**sorry for the week long wait for an update! hehe that sorta kinda rhymed. i got pretty busy. my sis is taking her wedding WAAAAAAYY to seriously. ik weddings are supposed to be serious but she is on a whole different level. i swear she's going crazy. she started bawling becuz the bridesmaids dresses werent strapless and they have very thin straps. it was so stupid. i wont be able to update for a few days cuz i have to mow tonight, get my eyebrows waxed, go to my sis's graduation, etc. so here's the next chapter. i'll have one more after this. put me on author alert so you can read my next story when i get it up ^_^**

**btw**

**Yo estoy escribiendo pero tengo mucho hambre.**

**im pretty good at spanish. first person to guess what i said in spanish gets a preview of the first chapter of my next story ^_^**

Before we even had a chance to attack each other, a commanding yell approached our ears as we stopped dead in our tracks.

"_Enough!"_

The force behind the tone was so threatening that even I got chills sparking down my spine. Spade and I both looked up to find the vampire who haulted the fight. We both refused to turn our backs on each other, but I looked around as every person was frozen in the battle, also looking around. Walking towards the center of it all was Aro.

"_Enough!" _he repeated.

Every single member of the guard bowed their heads in respect for him. I, on the other hand, did not. Aro scanned the crowd until his eyes landed on me. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand as he motioned me forward. Very reluctant, I forced my feet to move. But very slowly. All eyes were on me, watching my every move and emotion that flickered across my face. The faces of the Volturi only held triumph while the faces of my family held anxiety and concern.

Aro had a soft smile on his face that actually looked genuine but it didn't touch his eyes. They were hard and cold. I wasn't sure which one I could trust. His black hair was slicked back and had one of the tacky floor-length robes on. Only instead of the tradional black that everyone else had on, his was more of a sapphire navy blue and looked more like velvet then silk.

"Alice!" He greeted me when I approached and took my hand in his, no doubt running through my mind. No emotion crossed his face as he dug into my thoughts, still grasping my hand.

"Aro." I said formally and monotone.

"My my Alice. It's been a little while since we have spoken hasn't it?" He asked politely like we were two friends catching up.

"Yes it has. What brings you down here? And why aren't your brothers here with you?" I tried to ask as politely as I could. My voice ended up strained as my fake nice was evident.

"My brothers find these types of encounters boring and childish. I agree with him, but someone had to come down here to take control of this mess. I do apologise on the behalf of my guard. When I give them an order, they obey to the furthest extent of that order."

I blinked several times, not saying a word. My hard expression told him that I was not going to accept his apology.

"But as I was roaming through your thoughts, I couldn't help but noticing something." Aro continued. "We really messed up things for you, I understand that, but you have to realize that we know whats best and we act on it. Your devotion to your family and to your love is way too strong to be stored inside a tiny person like you so I would like to unleash it. When you were about to fight with my son, Spade, you wanted to kill him to save yourself. It's selfish, Alice. I do not handle selfishness well."

Every word he said stung, but some of them giving me a glimmer of a spark of hope.

"Therefore I have decided to let you win your freedom will fight with Spade. You kill him, you are free to live and do whatever you wish. But if he kills you, we will forcibly take the other members of your family with extraordinary gifts. Are you willing to agree?"

My eyebrows shot up. I was right. One of us was going to die.

"May I discuss?" I asked.

He nodded his head and I ran to wear my family was now crowding. Someone must have helped Jasper over there, cause he was waiting there for me. I threw my arms around him and crushed him to my body, never wanting to let go.

"So, what should we do? I can't put any of you in jeopardy, but I'm willing to risk myself." I stated.

"Please Alice. Don't risk your life! I can't take that chance. I never want to lose you." said Jasper in a raspy voice. The venom in his system was overpowering.

"It seems like that is the only way for us to be free of this mess." I said.

"Do it, Alice. You are our only hope for a complete family again." replied Edward, knowing full well that he was one of the people Aro wanted.

I looked around at the others. "Are you guys sure?"

Esme bent down and embraced me. "Honey, I know you can do it." She smiled warmly.

Everyone nodded and muttered words of encouragement as I stood up and gave them individually one last hug.

"I love you guys." A smiled appeared on my face as I said those words. I knew I could win.

I gradually walked back over to Aro where he waited patiently.

"I will fight. And I _will _win!" I stated with determination in my voice.

Aro nodded. "I must warn you that Spade is one of my very best fighters. I wish the both of you good luck and goodbye to whoever dies."

He practicly didn't care that he was about to lose someone. I turned to face Spade who hadn't moved from his spot the entire time. He smirked as he sprinted forward and clashed into me.

**one more chapter to go! please review!**


	22. Strength

**heyyy! im really sorry that i updated really late. like a week and a half late but i rewrote this chapter about 3 times and i couldnt decide how to do it so i just went with this so i hope you like it! plus my weekend was chock full of stuff. i went to get my eyebrows waxed for the very first time [mega ouch], went to angels and demons, mowed, went to my cousin's graduation party, went to a bbq, etc etc blah blah blah**

**so enough about my boring life..**

**enjoy the LAST CHAPTER! i tried to make this one longer so hopefully it worked out. remember put me on author alerts cuz as soon as im done with this chapter, i'll post my new story ^_^**

Spade proved to be a lot faster than I first expected. With a deafening crash like two boulders clashing against each other, he slammed into me, knocking me completely off balance and I landed on the hard ground below. Before I could tell myself to get up, Spade clutched my ankle and yanked me up. He gave me a spine-chilling sneer and whipped me around in circles over his head before letting go. I flew through the air and crashed into a nearby tree, cracking it. I fell to the ground.

I quickly rose to my feet and glanced over at my family, but my eyes sought Jasper. Our eyes locked together. Mine were pleading encouragement from him and his eyes were giving everything that I needed and more. Encouragement. Love. Passion. Trust. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips, but I snapped my attention back to the oncoming vampire.

He got about an inch away from me when I swiftly jumped into the air and landed on his back. I completely let go of my humane side and let my vampire instincts take over. My heads wound around his temple in an iron grasp. I sunk my teeth into the base of his neck, spilling venom into his wound. He winced slightly, but never cried out in pain. With my hands still on his head, I jerked his head to the left.

_CRACK!_

The sound was deafening. It even made my skin crawl, but unfortunately his head didn't dismember like I hoped. His gaze locked on mine and all I saw was crimson rubystone eyes engulfed and burned with fury and hatred. I winced slightly at the power his eyes showed. Taking advantage of me being distracted, he grabbed my arms still clutching his head and flew me over his body. He never let go of my hands as my body dangled in front of his face.

With another loud crack, he snapped his neck back into place. He growled as he leaned forward and bit the top of my neck under my jawline. I hissed in pain as he filled my system with venom. Fire coursed through my body as I tried to get out of his iron grasp on my hands. No luck.

His lips lingered on my neck as he whispered lowly.

"I thought you were going to be more of a challenge for me. I at least expected the same kind of fight your husband gave me. It's such a shame that he never taught you how to fight. Me killing you is such a waste of pure beauty."

I growled at him. "Do not bring him in this."

He chuckled darkly. "You are so weak, Alice. You should have left the fighting to your precious Jasper. At least with him, I would've had fun tearing him apart. It would've been more of a challenge."

My eyes flared with anger. "I am _not _weak! And you will _never _harm Jasper again. Mark my word, I will kill you tonight." But I was more trying to convince myself, than him. It was true, Jasper never taught me how to fight. But only because he hated reliving his past and it brought him pain to do it. So I tried to learn on my own.

His eyes tinged with amusement. "A small, weak, helpless woman like you could never beat me. Face it, Alice. This is the end for you."

And with that, he chucked my body through the air again. A spark of fear formed in the pit of my stomach as I got nearer to the fire. Just as Spade wanted, I landed in the middle of the roaring inferno.

My whole body screamed in protest as the flames licked against me. I wailed out in pain as my body began to darken. If I didn't get out of the fire soon, I would surely die and my efforts would be wasted. Then my family would become slaves of the Volturi, enduring torment and unhappiness as I had for 100 years. It felt like a thousand flamed knives were plunging into my chest, my arms, my legs, everywhere on my body as I kept crying out. My vision was slowly fading as I was sucked into a vision. Not now!

_Six figures stood above one fairly large urn. The lid was encrusted with sapphires. The vase itself was a mixture of golds, greens, blues, and reds. The colors swriling around one another in an intricate design._

_One of the six figures bent down to pick the urn up and carefully turned it upside down. There was an engraved pale heart with something inscribed._

_It read: Alice and Jasper. Never complete without the other. Never whole without each other. Each parts of the whole. Never two. Only one._

_The figure holding the urn stared at the inscription. His features showing years of exhaustion as he looked at the other figures. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward were dry sobbing, mourning the loss of their beloved siblings. Carlisle gently set the urn containing both Alice and Jasper's ashes on the ground. He wrapped his arms around Esme and cried into her shirt._

_"You've have enough time! Stop wallowing and get back to work!" shouted an approaching figure._

_"Yes Spade. Just a moment." answered Carlisle. _

_The Cullens took one last look at the urn. Right at that moment, the sun peeked through the clouds and a single ray of sunshine hit the urn. It sparkled brightly and danced with the rays. They all sighed and turned away._

_"Goodbye my son. Goodbye my daughter." _

_And with that, they slowly walked away back to the outskirts of Italy, ready to begin work._

My sight returned as I burned with anger. I would not succumb my family to this. I refuse to let my vision come true. My screaming had ceased as I grabbed the ground and pulled myself out, army-crawl style. The embers no longer swam around me as the cool fall air hit my body. Every cell in my body screamed with relief from the fire. My breathing was shallow. Even though I didn't need to, it was more comfortable for me to take in oxygen.

I winced as each breath taken send sharp pains through my sides, like knives stabbing me. I looked over my body to see the amount of damage it had endured. Most of my body was scorched coal black and every muscle ached and screamed in protest when it moved. I stopped crawling and collapsed on the ground, shutting my eyes, trying to give my body release.

"_Alice!" _

My head snapped up to see Jasper struggling to run to me while at least a dozen members of the guard restrained him back.

"Jasper, stop! Please. Don't fight them." My voice was hoarse and scratchy but I knew he could here me. He immediately stopped struggling, but looked at me with nothing but pure agony in his eyes. He must have felt my pain. It looked like he was in a great deal of it. He was always more in tuned to my emotions than anyone else's; even his own.

I heard footsteps approaching me. My eyes trailed up to meet Spade's.

"I'm very surprised you survived, Alice."

For some reason, that fueled my energy. Despite my wounds, my burns, the emotional pain; despite _everything _I pushed myself off the ground, grabbed his head once more, and with every ounce of my strength, energy, and will left, I tore his head away from his body and threw it into the inferno behind me. Taking him by surprise, he had no time to react. Furious, my adrenaline didn't cease as I tore his legs and arms from his body and chucked them into the fire. Last, I flung his torso in.

My energy disappeared and my adrenaline ceased as I collapsed to the ground with a groan. The only thing making a sound was Spade's painful screams of agony. I shut my eyes, trying to block everything out. And then finally, everything grew quiet. It was over. It was finally over!

**ok, i lied. there's only one more chapter left. i have writer's block now so i thought this was a good place to stop. but dont worry, one more chapter to go! review please! i think this was my best one! ^_^  
**

**REVIEW! :D**


	23. Only One

**omg! the last chapter!!!!! yay!!! thanx to everyone who reviewed on breaking free and black darkness! thanx to all who read my story! thanx to all who favorited me or my story or both me and my story lol you guys ROCK!**

I was still lying on the soft grass when Aro approached me. My head tilted up to meet his stare. His face showed complete shock at what I had just done. Then his surprised expression melted to a warm one complete with a smile.

"You have earned your freedom, Alice. And I am truly sorry that you had to suffer through everything. I hope one day we can be mutual friends again." He offered his hand down to me and I took it as he helped me stand.

"Thank you Aro. Now, if you don't mind, please leave so I may be with my family." I tried to say in the most polite tone I could make.

He politely nodded then turned back to his guard.

"Let us leave in peace." he declared.

Nothing but relief flooded through me. He was going to keep his end of the deal. I smiled brightly as my suffering was over, emotionally speaking. I examined my body one last time and knew I was going to be in Carlisle's care for awhile to heal. Aro walked off with his guard trailing behind. Some of them turned to stare at me, others gave me death glares. And a few of them gave me a smile. I inclined my head to acknoledge them. As they disappeared through the trees, I turned to the Cullens.

They were running towards me with Jasper in front, besides his injuries. I giggled and just stood there, waiting for them to meet me. Jasper immediately embraced me, silently telling me that he never planned on letting go. He tightened his arms as he leaned down to my face. Before we could share a kiss, I screamed in pain.

Instantly, Jasper reluctantly let go as I fell to the ground again. He bent over and looked at me with worried eyes.

"I am so sorry, Alice!"

I smiled. "It's not your fault. I just need to heal I guess."

All eyes surveyed me over, their expressions going from pure joy to utter horror. I must've looked a lot worse than I originally thought. Carlisle got on his knees and gently wrapped his arms around me.

"I knew you could do it, Alice. We all knew you could." He smiled, than his doctor mode kicked in.

"Now, this may hurt and if it does, please tell me." He trailed his hands across my burns and applied slight pressure. I cried out a few times, next he examined my scars and tears on my body.

"I'll definitely be watching over your wounds for awhile. You'll fully recover though." He beamed.

He helped me up and I was squashed into a group hug.

"What part of majorly burned don't you guys get?" I smirked playfully.

They were about ready to pull away before I stopped them. "Don't worry. Its a good pain."

"Don't ever scare me like that again, little sis. We thought you were a goner when you thrown into the fire." exclaimed Emmett.

My eyes narrowed. "Thanks a lot, Emmett. That guy could never get rid of me." I smiled but deep down, I was just as scared I would die just as much as they did.

Rosalie playfully smacked him. "Just shut up."

Emmett just laughed as they lead me to the house.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I limped slowly to mine and Jasper's room. I had just got done with Carlisle bandaging me up. I was pretty much a mummy right now, covered in wraps and patched. I giggled a little bit as I pushed the door open. Jasper was laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling like the most interesting thing was on it.

I smirked and gently layed beside him. He snaked his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his chest. He kissed the top of my head. But something was troubling him. I could tell.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" I asked.

He looked down at me with agony in his eyes. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Why did his eyes show that?

"I can't believe I almost lost you today. You have no idea how scared I was." He voice was constricted with remembering those moments while I was in the fire. "I thought that the moment you were thrown into the fire, I had lost you. I had lost my will to live. I couldn't live without you.

I reached my hand up and caressed his cheek.

"Jasper, it's over. I am free. _We _are free. Forever. I'm not going to leave you and I'm not going anywhere." I smiled and brought his face down to my lips.

A frenzy exploded in me. It was like our first kiss, only better. Our lips moved in sync as I lay in his arms.

This is how I wanted the rest of my life to be. Just laying with Jasper in his arms. I thought back to my vision in the fire. The inscription on the urn described us perfectly.

_Never complete without the other. _

_Never whole without each other. _

_Each parts of the whole. _

_Never two. _

_Only one._

**AND ITS DONE! PLEASE REVIEW ^_^ :D and i will post my next story right after i get this one up ^_^ thanx so much!**


End file.
